All Because of A Rabbit
by LilligantTrainer
Summary: When a young girl moves from Lobelia High to attend Ouran, the Hosts find it hard to figure out that she's a girl. You would think that they would have a better sense for this kind of thing by now? And what happens when Kyoya/Kyouya finds himself physically attracted to this girl/boy? Read to find out, my friend! Rated M just in case I decide to get dirty.
1. Chapter 1

"The oddest thing happened at lunch today. A bright pink stuffed rabbit fell into my lap!" The girl talking was a transfer student from Lobelia Girls School named Hoshiko Yamada.(Her parents had pulled her out once they realised how terrible the school was.) She held the rabbit out for the other girls to see. "That looks just like Hunni-senpai's rabbit!" Exclaimed one. "This must be destiny for you two to be together." Hoshiko shook her head, making her cropped reddish hair dance on her head. She didn't know what the girls were talking about but she wanted no part of it.

She pushed herself from her desk and exited the room, nearly tripping over the too long cuffs of her jeans. Chess club could wait for another day. For now she would bring the rabbit to the lost and found. But just as she rounded a corner she heard crying and wailing coming from a certain music room. Being kind hearted she decided to investigate. But when she opened the door she was greeted with a strange sight. A group of gorgeous men stood before her (three of wich were hiding behind an expensive looking couch). The one who looked the oldest glanced up from his notebook and adjusted his glasses. "Uhm... hello?" Tried Hoshiko.

* * *

**Kyouya P.O.V.**

Kyouya's glasses glinted in the light as he turned toward the slowly opening door. He used his long fingers to push them up, clearing his vision. _Unlike my mind_, he thought. Hunny had been wailing incessantly and without relief all day. Apparently, Bun-Bun was missing. Hikaru and Kaoru had thought that they should offer a reward for finding Hunny-Sempai's bunny. Quickly, Kyouya had shot down that idea as it had little-to-no benefit for the club as a whole. They were so popular, that everyone would be searching the school regardless of a reward anyway.

Returning to reality, Kyouya glanced up from his Ledger, examining the person who stood before him. It looked like a thin boy was standing there, looking slightly shocked. "Uhm... hello?" Th boy said. Tamaki, already beginning to grow excited, stood and began to make a speech. Kyouya stuck out a hand in warning. "But Mommy..." said Tamaki. Kyouya just shook his head.

Kyouya walked slowly over to the boy, looking down at him and adjusting his glasses once more. "Why hello there," He said coolly. "Are you lost? Or are you here to visit the hosts? Although it's rare, it's not unheard of for one of your gender to visit us." He opened his book. "We only have three instances of this nature recorded. Snapping it shut with a thud, he made a motion for the boy to step in.

* * *

**Hoshi's P.O.V.**

Hoshi stepped forward and frowned slightly.

"I heard someone crying, is everything ok?" She asked looking past the man at Hunni. The blonde boy was on his knees crying and wailing about his bunny.

"Takashi! Where's my bunny!" He wailed.

The taller boy kneeling beside him gave a one word answer.

"Eating."

"What?"

"He wanted to eat with the pretty girls at tea time."

Hunni's cries stopped as he turned to Tamaki (the one who had accidentally dropped the oh so precious rabbit).

A pink ear was sticking out of Hoshi's bag as this was going on, she was putting two and two together slightly less quickly than she wished to be.

* * *

**Kyouya's P.O.V.**

Kyouya straightened glancing back and forth between the commotion. He showed no sign of emotion, and noticed the Bunny's ears sticking out of the boys bag. Mori pointed it out and Kyouya stepped towards the newcomer. "Thank you for finding Hunni-Sempai's precious article. Your name is...?" He trailed off pointedly. He had stepped so close that Kyouya could have easily reached around and taken the bunny. He found himself feeling something strange at being so close to this boy. He wasn't sure what it was, so he ignored it.

* * *

**Hoshi's P.O.V.**

Hoshi looked confused for a second, but then beamed.

"So that's Hunni-sempai! I see now." She quickly pulled off her back pack and unzipped the top to reveal the precious item. Hunni's cries stopped instantly and he bounded over to take the stuffed rabbit with a great big grin on his face.

She straightened and smiled at Kyouya. "My name's Hoshi Yamada. Its nice to meet you, senpai." She gave a slight informal bow and zipped up her bag.

* * *

**Kyouya's P.O.V.**

Hoshi Yamada. Huh. That was the name of the transfer student. He couldn't recall where Hoshi had been from, just that he was a transfer. Kyouya flipped open his book, scanning the pages. He couldn't believe it. He had no information on Hoshi at all. This was not acceptable. He would just have to get closer to him to find out more. He closed his binder.

Kyouya took Hoshi's arm, intending to lead her over to a couch. The second the two boys touched, an almost electric shock traveled up Kyouya's arm. he ignored it, his face staying cool. "Would you like to come sit for a while?" He asked.

* * *

**Hoshi's P.O.V.**

Hoshi went rigid and stared up at the boy. "Oh! No I have to get back to the club room."

Hunni was suddenly hugging her leg and squealing.

"Hooooooshi-sama! Please stay here and play with us!"

She frowned slightly and shrugged.

"But the chess club..."

* * *

**Kyouya's P.O.V.**

Kyouya waved his hand as if to dismiss chess club. "Arrangments can be made. Came, and be our guest." He steered the boy named Hoshi over to the couch. Kyouya sat across from him. HE had a strange feeling in his stomach, he absent-mindedly observed. He felt a strange attraction to this boy. He hoped he wasn't gay, he thought, in a detached, objective kind of way.

* * *

**Hoshi's P.O.V**

Hoshi allowed the man to lead her over to the expensive looking couch that the three had previously been cowering behind. Two boys, slightly younger than herself, stood before the two with devilish grins on their faces.

"I'm Hikaru."

"And I'm Kaoru."

They kept throwing each other obviously fake loving glances and Hoshi rolled her eyes.

"Hello. Nice to meet you, Hittachin-san, and Hittachin-san." She said it more out of politeness than actual pleasure.

* * *

**Kyouya's P.O.V.**

Hoshi rolled her eyes at the twins. Kyouya wondered if Hoshi was interested in any of the club members. He may have just come to give Hunni his bunny, but still. Maybe this was a good business opportunity.

"Do you prefer any of our hosts? We have the princely type, the forbidden brotherly love type, the boy lolita type, the tall and quiet type, and the cool type." He motioned around the room in turn.

* * *

**Hoshi's P.O.V**

Hoshi sweat dropped and shook her head.

"This is all very nice, Kyouya-sempai, but I'm not interested in anything like that. I just want to-"

"Sit and enjoy the tea? Good choice Tenju-sama." Cried the twins in unison, making her sit at a huge table full of sweets.

She sweatdropped again.

* * *

**Kyouya's P.O.V.**

Hmm. Kyouya couldn't quite figure this boy out. Was he homosexual? He didn't seem interested in any of them, but still. It was hard to tell. He coolly assessed Hoshi's movements and actions, trying to decide what kind of a person he was. How could the important information be extracted? He got up, walking over to the table that he was now seated at, studying him.

* * *

**Hoshi's P.O.V**

Hoshi sat rigidly, but politely as one of the twins poured tea into a tiny cup. Hoshi accepted it with a smile.

Tamaki joined the four at the table and took Hoshi's hand in his. He said something about being a slave to her beauty and then planted a kiss on her hands. She found herself blushing and slowly slipped her hand away to rest it on her lap.

"Why, Yamada-san! Your skin is so smooth! What products do you use?" Asked the flirtatious blonde.

"Milk soap and shea butter lotion. I have very dry skin." She said with a slight blush and a slight embarrassed slump of her shoulders. She glanced at Kyouya briefly and then back to Tamaki.

* * *

**Kyouya's P.O.V.**

Hoshi was unashamedly flirting with everyone. He didn't seem to be interested in the hosts or the girls. Bi, maybe? Kyouya's glasses flashed as he thought. Kyouya could usually easily figure simple or complex matter like these out quickly. He then analyzed, in an almost detached way, that he was attracted to Hoshi. Ahh well. He shoved the thought away. Hoshi glanced at Kyouya.

Kyouya's face hinted at a smile as he said "Yamada-kun, would you like me to escort you to chess club?"

* * *

**Hoshi's P.O.V**

Hoshi looked surprised at him. As did the other hosts. Tamaki frowned and placed a hand to his head in annoyance.

"Kyouya-senpai..." She gave a bright smile.

"What about your own club duties, Senpai?"

"Yes, Mother! You must help Daddy take care of the children!" Squealed Tamaki.

The twins smacked him squarely upside the head.

Hoshi kept her gaze trained on Kyouya.

* * *

**Kyouya's P.O.V.**

Tamaki insisted on calling Kyouya "mommy" again. He sighed, standing. " Don't worry, daddy. It wont take mommy long." he said with a cool tone. He offered his hand to Hoshi, helping him up out of the expensive couch he sat on.

* * *

**Hoshi's P.O.V**

Once they were outside of the club room Hoshi giggled. "Mommy? What's with the cute nicknames? I didn't think you two were like that." She stated.

She had a sneaking suspicion that she had a slight crush on this older boy, but she brushed it off as hormones.

* * *

**Kyouya's P.O.V.**

Kyouya walked out of the room, Hoshi trailing behind him. He giggled in a surprisingly girlish way. It reinforced the single thought in Kyouya's mind. Gay. Well, maybe not the only thought. There was the rising worry that Kyouya himself was gay, as he now realized he had an undeniable attraction to Hoshi. He smiled, bemused. "We aren't. It's just some ridiculous thing Tamaki has insisted upon, as usual." He decided to try an experiment.

Kyouya turned suddenly, trapping Hoshi against the wall. He was leaning on his arm, which was placed on the wall over Hoshi's shoulder. "I have to know. What exactly is it you seek to find?" His face was very close to Hoshi's, and he could feel the heat coming off of the boy.

* * *

**Hoshi's P.O.V**

Hoshi was stunned. Suddenly he seemed like a different person. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to hide her growing embarrassment. "What do you mean? I just wanted to return the bunny..."

She found herself wanting to touch his face, but she remained where she was.

* * *

**Kyouya's P.O.V.**

Kyouya smirked, looking above Hoshi's head at the wall, not really seeing anything. He realized know that he was so close that he was strongly physically attracted to this boy. What was wrong with him? He had never felt this way before. Kyouya viewed the scene disinterestedly in his mind. He was acting almost opposite of his normal personality, but he didn't care. "If you don't understand, then nevermind." He breathed in and was surprised to find that Hoshi smelled like a girl. He moved his face closer, not even noticing how strange it must appear to this boy.

* * *

**Hoshi's P.O.V**

Hoshi began to panic. He was getting really close! She could feel his breath on her face. In a panic she pushed off of the wall in an attempt to get away. Her lips met his and her eyes grew wide. After a second she pulled away and slipped out from his reach. She scooped her bag up off of the floor and retreated a few paces.

She was blushing bright red and she brought a hand to her lips. "I-I..."

* * *

**Kyouya's P.O.V.**

Kyouya was extremely surprised when Hoshi leaned forward and kissed him. Kyouya was so surprised, that he lost his guard and he felt his mouth soften. The boy quickly pulled away, grabbing his bag, and retreating a few paces. Kyouya straightened up, turning around. Hoshi blushed, and the only thing Kyouya could think, was, Is this what they call 'shota'? Hoshi was adorable, and Kyouya could feel his cold resolve slipping away. "Well, I must admit." Said Kyouya. "That was quite a surprise"

* * *

**Hoshi's P.O.V**

She felt the warm sting of tears come to her eyes and quickly wiped them away. "I-I'm sorry, senpai. I..." She closed her hand into a fist and gave a slight bow.

She took another few steps away and waited to see if he had anything to say.

* * *

**Kyouya's P.O.V.**

Kyouya was surprised again when Hoshi began to cry and apologize. He felt his stomach lurch. Was this his fault? He thought about it. No, it wasn't, but he didn't assume that he wasn't adding to the drama. He stepped up to Hoshi, smiling and taking Hoshi's chin in his hand. "Here," he said, using his tongue too catch the tears on her face. "Now we are even." He smirked at his boldness, knowing that what he did was decidedly uncalled for. He took a step back now. "I will see you later, Yamada-kun." He smiled and began to turn away.

* * *

**Hoshi's P.O.V**

Hoshi wasted no time in getting out of the building. Ashamed and embarrassed she barely made any eye contact with the other students who were still there.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoshi woke early to the sounds of her parents fighting in the next room. After listening to her parents for a few minutes she got up and dressed.

She was out the door in less than 5 minutes and into her father's limo.

As she approached the school she saw Kyouya and the other club members out front talking. Only Tamaki was missing. She let herself out of the limo and straightened the cuffs of her baggy dress pants.

* * *

**Kyouya's POV**

Kyouya was listening to the twins go on about some scheme when he saw Hoshi get out of his car from the corner of his eye. He made no move as though he had noticed him, and kept his gaze squarely on the twins. After yesterday, Kyouya had a hard time understanding himself. He put it off as lack of sleep. He had gotten a satisfactory reaction from Hoshi yesterday. He smiled at the thought.

* * *

**Hoshi's POV**

Hoshi walked past the twins and stopped in front of Kyouya. She looked him up and down. Then she blushed and fled into the school. She leaned against the wall and slid down. She sat with her knees pressing into her chest. Looking out the doors she saw another limo drive up.

* * *

**Kyouya's POV**

Hoshi stared at Kyouya before practically diving inside the school. Kyouya felt a tug as if to chase after him, but Kyouya pushed it down and turned back to the twins, just in time to see Tamaki arrive. He was in a limo that wasn't his normal one, but that didn't bother Kyouya. He often traded his limo out, for some reason. "Another great day at School, right Kyouya-kun?" Beamed the hyperactive blonde. He was so loud Hoshi could hear him from inside.

"So mommy, I hear I may have some competition for being daddy!" He laughed.

Kyouya's eyes snapped to Tamaki. What did the fool know? "Oh really?" He said in a menacing tone. "Where could you have possibly heard that?" The pencil he was holding shattered. Kyouya was surprised. His usual cool and reserved exterior was slowly dissolving with this new boy around. Hoshi was a danger, and Kyouya wasn't generally attracted to danger. The whole experiance was strange.

The gangs collective eyes widened. "Uh... Kyouya-kun? I was talking about that new foreign teacher that you were showing around yesterday..." He blinked in surprise.

"Are you ok Boss?" Asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, you seem jumpy." Added Kaoru.

Kyouya pretended like he hadn't just acted ridiculously. "Of course you were." Kyouya said, smacking the twins on the back of the head. He looked of Hikaru's shoulder at the school building. He wondered if Hoshi-kun was still there. He noticed that there was still about 15 minutes until class started.

"Excuse me," Said Kyouya. "I need to get something before class." Be fore anyone could say anything, Kyouya was gone. He rounded the walkway and opened the door to the school. The first thing he saw was Hoshi-kun sitting down next to a wall. He walked over and stood over Hoshi.

"Why are you on the floor?" Was all he said.

* * *

**Hoshi's POV**

Hoshi looked up suddenly from fixing the cuffs of her pants. She was startled to say the least. She stood and dusted off her butt. "Hi, Kyouya-senpai..." She said with a bit of blush.

She shifted akwardly in her shoes.

"You look surprised. Why may that be?" He said in his calm and cooling tone. She looked strange, if not sick. Kyouya stood back a bit and gave Hoshi room to stand.

The redhead stared into his eyes for a few seconds, enchanted by their cool steely look. Wait, did she just think the word 'enchanted' when thinking about him? She blushed even more and scooped her pack up off the gound asshe dashed away. As she ran into the nearest bathroom the bell rang.

Two minutes later, when she was sure that he had left, she was seen making a mad dash to her class.

* * *

**Kyouya's POV**

Hoshi dashed away and Kyouya made not effort to stop him. Class was about to start, and Kyouya realized he didn't know wether Hoshi was in his class or not. HE straightened himself, coolly making his way to his class room. He sat at his desk and waited for class to start. If Hoshi was in his class, he would soon find out.

* * *

**Hoshi's POV**

Hoshi screeched to a stop in front of her class, making sure to fix her hair and straighten her shirt before going inside. She carefully pushed open the door and snuck to the first open seat she saw. The teacher never noticed. She got out her binder and as she did so she glanced to her side and saw Kyouya. Of all people why was her AP class with him? She tried not to do a double take.

* * *

**Kyouya's POV**

The class started with no sign of Hoshi. Kyouya sighed, silently berating himself for being so dissappointed. He heard a slight noise at the back of the room. Turning, he saw Hoshi sneak in and sit right next to Kyouya. Kyouya was almost a hundered percent sure that Hoshi didn't notice him when she sat, but then her eyes widened. Aha.

"Why, hello Hoshi-kun." Said Kyouya.

* * *

**Hoshi's POV**

Hoshi felt blood rush to her cheeks and she gulped.

"H-hi Kyouya-senpai." She gave a nervous smile and straightened in her chair.

She had come to the conclusion that she had a strange attraction to the man, but in her heart she knew he only talked to her as a client and not someone he could like. Especially after the kiss she had 'stolen' from him in the hallway.

* * *

**Kyouya's POV**

Hoshi blushed deeply. Kyouya unintentionally smiled, just a small smile, but still. He never smiled. He hoped Hoshi hadn't seen it and returned his face back to its usual nuetralness. "Are you alright after yesterday? You acted a bit strange then." Kyouya loved teasing/tourturing people in this serious manner.

He watched the boy write something absently in the notebook. "Y-yeah? Oh, you mean that. I don't know what happened..."

Kyouya leaned back and smirked. stretching his arm forward he began to lazily trace circles on the table. This was an act, of course. Kyouya never did anything lazily, except maybe sleep. He leaned forward and whispered in Hoshi's ear. "Oh, but I do."

* * *

**Hoshi's POV**

She was at a loss for words. How does one respond to something like that? "Do you like... Me?" She asked slowly, not quite aware that she was speaking.

* * *

**Kyouya's POV**

Kyouya, opened his notebook, tapping it with a pen, all in one solitary motion. He was known for being easily emotionless. This situation was a bit akward. He wanted to tell Hoshi the truth without actually making Hoshi want to stop talking to him. He focused his gaze, adjusting his glasses.

"Like you? I cannot say. I am intrigued by you in other words, you interest me." He said, trying to sum up his idea into words. "If you prefer to put it in terms of a relationship, I would be willing to go along with it if it meant I could continue to study you. But I doubt you would want that." He tilted his head, hoping Hoshi would understand what he was saying.

* * *

**Hoshi's POV**

Hoshi thought about this for a moment. Study her? What did that mean? Either way she would get to spend more time with Kyouya. She was drawing doodles on the paper as she thought. One of a big black cat and the other a smaller white cat with a ribbon on her tail.

Subconciously she had just drawn them, and once she realized the childish representation she tore out the page.

"I think I would like that Senpai." She gave a small smile and non chalantly tossed the crumpled page in the direction of the waste basket.

* * *

**Kyouya's POV**

Kyouya leaned back in his chair, honestly surprised by his choice. If he was in Hoshi's position, He would never have agreed to anything so painful. He found himself surprised, again, for even thinking that. He studied Hoshi with his eyes. "You really would? We'll see what you think after a while." He sighed. "There's a lot about me that you have either neglected to see, or are ignoring. I will probably end up causing you much pain. But if you are sure...?" He had wanted to accept her reply immediately, but felt terrible to do so with out warning her of what could happen.

* * *

**Hoshi's POV**

A fire burned behind her eyes and she made a small fist. "I'm sure, senpai! I know I can handle this!"

In sudden rememberance she reached into her backpack and pulled out an envelope.

"My parents are having a party at their private beach next weekend and I was wondering if you would like to go?" She smiled expectantly.

* * *

**Kyouya's POV**

Kyouya studied Hoshi and the envelope he presented. A party? sounded interesting. "Sounds like an excellent experiment. But will your parents be okay with that?" He asked, even though he now planned to attend, even if they didn't.

* * *

**Hoshi's POV**

Hoshi frowned curiously. "Why would they care? They gave me the invitations."

She suddenly smiled, "But you are going then? That's great! Anyway... I was wondering if after classes let out, could I maybe visit the club again?"

* * *

**Kyouya's POV**

Kyouya was disturbed by the effect Hoshi's facial expressions had on him. His curious frown, then brightening face caused his stomach to lurch in a not all together unpleasant way. He directed his attention back to Hoshi, realizing he had been deep in thought for quite a while. "The Host Club?" He said, not really a question. "Of course. We can begin from there," He answered. He moved his glasses a little, redirecting his attention to the teacher, and pulling out his notebook once more.

* * *

**Hoshi's POV**

The rest of the day passed without much incident except one girl trying to flirt with Hoshi. She ignored that a bit and instead concentrated on what she would ware to her parents beach party.

Once the last bell rang she slipped her notebook back into her school bag and headed for the door, not really noticing if Kyouya was following or not. After much internal debating about weather to attend chess club or not she instead went off to the music room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoshi's POV**

When Hoshi arrived at the club she almost expected it to be like the previous day. But she was legitimately surprised to find a whole crowd of girls inside. She had to squeeze past two who were nearly attacking Tamaki. "Kyouya-senpai?" She asked loudly.

* * *

**Kyouya's POV**

Kyouya was stifled by the noise in the club. Today was one of the Host Club's busiest days of the week. Kyouya was trapped in the far back corner by three girls who were repeatedly telling him how cool and intelligent he was. Suddenly, he heard Hoshi's voice call out for him. "Yamada-kun? I'm back here," He said loudly. One of the girls boldly grabbed his arm and yet another put her arms around his neck. He put up with it, because if anything, it meant the club more profit.

* * *

**Hoshi's POV**

Hoshi made her way to Kyouya, taking care not to step on anyone's toes. She got in sight of him but was swept up by a girl with short brown hair.

"Oh! You're so cute! Are you a host too?" She seemed to shake with excitement at finding a new host.

Tamaki detached himself from the girls he was with and made his way to the poor confused Hoshi. He placed an arm around her and explained how, no, Hoshi was not a host but instead a fairer version of the manly sex.

These words confused Hoshi even more, but made the girls practically drool.

* * *

**Kyouya's POV**

Kyouya glanced over the shoulder of the girl who was wrapped around him, to see Hoshi practically mobbed by people. He smiled a dark smile, returning his attention to the three women he was supposed to be entertaining. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Hoshi, but business came first. Kyouya lowered his head, putting his hands on the waist of the girl holding him. She quivered under his touch and the two other girls swooned. It was rare for a host to make so much contact. "So, my dear," Said Kyouya. Before he could finish his sentence, the girl boldly leaned forward and kissed him, he stood frozen in shock for a moment, but a moment was all it took.

* * *

**Hoshi's POV**

Through the throngs of girls Hoshi was catching glimpses of Kyouya. She tried to tear herself away from Tamaki's death hold. Then, between the girl's, she say Kyouya.

He was kissing another girl. She felt a bit surprised by the way he was holding her, but didn't give it much thought.

She frowned slightly and the ever perceptive Tamaki took note and became concerned.

"What's the matter Hoshi-sama?"

She shook her head and suddenly brightened.

It was all clear now. Kyouya was a kiss whore. It obviously didn't mean anything to him when she kissed him yesterday. She joked with the girls until the club was about to close. Then she slipped into the hallway and sat there staring at the wall.

* * *

**Kouya's POV**

Kyouya was frozen in shock, his body rigid as the girl kissed him. Quelling his panic, he ripped the girl off of him, shocked. "I'm sorry." said Kyouya, "But please don't be so forward." He looked around and saw Hoshi laughing and smiling with the other guests and sighed, hoping he hadn't seen. Once the designated closing time was upon them, Kyouya broke away from the girls. He was just in time to see Hoshi slip into the hall. He frowned and cocked his head to the side in thought. _Should I follow him?_

He nodded to himself and pushed up his glasses, following the younger out into the hallway.

* * *

**Hoshi's POV**

Hoshi was staring at the opposite wall, one knee drawn up to her chest. Lost in thought she barely noticed Kyouya standing over her. She looked up suddenly, wiping away the single small tear that sat at the edge of her eye, threatening to spill out.

"Hello Kyouya-sama." She said quietly.

* * *

**Kyouya's POV**

Kyouya strode over to where Hoshi was slumped against the wall, crying. For a guy, he sure was emotional. Kyouya gave it no thought, sliding down the wall so that he was sitting next to Hoshi, but perhaps in a more dignified way. "Would you like me to do it again?" He said wickedly, referring to the last time Hoshi had cried. Kyouya didn't quite know why the boy was crying, but it probably had something to do with the three girls who had thrown themselves at him earlier. Hoshi glanced at him, and after giving it some thought he shook his head. "I don't think so, senpai. You're still invited to the party. But don't bring any girls, okay?"

Kyouya watched as he drew both legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. He would be lying if he said he wasn't confused by Hoshi's behavior, but he let it go, instead standing up, kissing Hoshi's hand as he stood, and going back into the clubroom without another word. If Hoshi wanted to come in, he could, but Kyouya wouldn't stop him.

Tamaki bounded up to Kyouya. "Are you ok, mother?" Asked the blonde.

"What's wrong with Hoshi-sama?" Asked the twins.

"Yeah! Where did Hoshi-nii run off to? Doesn't he want to share some cake?" asked Hunni.

* * *

**Hoshi's POV**

Hoshi fixed the cuffs of her jeans as she exited the building. Not even off of school grounds yet she bumped into someone and fell flat on her butt. There was a trio of familiar looking girls before her and she looked at them, puzzled.

"We are here to take you back, sister! Lobelia!"

"We, Lobelia's elite! Lobelia!"

"We want you back Yamada-chan! Lobelia!"

Hoshi stared wide eyed. "Go away. I'm not going back there. I left for this very reason."

The oldest girl pouted. "But Hoshiko-chan, we need your beautiful face to be the bishonen of our plays. It isn't the same without you."

Hoshi rolled her eyes "Why do you need to be the boys in your stupid plays? You can do it well enough."

"On the contrary. I can only play men. We need a young bishonen!"

Before she knew what was happening Hoshiko was being led off of the school grounds by the three women.

* * *

**Kyouya's POV**

Kyouya was barraged with questions about Hoshi as soon as entered the clubroom. He waited for all to be silent, before answering, "Yamada-kun? I don't know. Why would I?" And with that he left them standing there, walking over to Mori who was gazing absently out the window. "Mori?" Mori motioned out the window to three girls in Lobelia uniforms rushing Hoshi of the premises. Kyouya was confused again. Lobelia? They were all lesbians weren't they? And Hoshi was gay? No information from the old school...

Suddenly, it all clicked together. Kyouya felt an immense sense of relief, but decided he should confirm his suspicions first. Without saying anything else, he rushed out, following the Lobelia girls and Hoshi without giving away his position, and leaving several confused and stunned hosts in his wake.

Kyouya reached Lobelia Academy, just in time to see Hoshi and the girls duck inside.


End file.
